One Summers Day
by BlueNBlackNeko
Summary: It's a hot summer day and two old friends just happen to run into each other and spend the hot afternoon together in a A Hope you like it!


One Summer's Day

Kakashi sat in a small restaurant slowly stirring his soup and starring at it with his usual bored stare. The soup didn't look very infatuating even though it was one of his favorites because it was it was miso eggplant soup. He only looked up when he heard a familiar voice asking for some soup to eat as well. The handsome brunette stood at the counter paying up for some soup of his own. He smiled as Tenzou nearly walked past him without noticing.

"Well Tenzou are us just going to leaving without saying anything?"

The brunette stopped and turned he looked surprised, "Kakashi, I didn't expect to see you out and about today."

He smiled at his favorite kohai, "Well, considering it's my day off, I figured I might take advantage of the nice weather out."

Tenzou sat down in front of kakashi and chuckled, "Avoiding paperwork as usual."

"You can't let such a nice day go to waste."

"I suppose you're right."

They ate their soups quietly and both left the restaurant together.

"I was thinking that the park would be nice, what do you think?" Kakashi asked.

"Sounds nice," the younger shinobi yawned. The park was nice and quiet. Both shinobi sat down on the grass and leaned on a tree. Kakashi pulled out his book and began reading quietly. Tenzou meanwhile fell asleep on the other man's lap. Kakashi looked down every once in a while, Tenzou was so serene when he slept. It seemed like nothing could disturb the younger man. He just lay there his breath was steady. His jacket was open since it was hot out. Kakashi almost wished the two of them could stay like this forever. Unfortunately tomorrow always came.

He hadn't realized that he'd put his hand on Tenzou's head and was subconsciously running his fingers through it. Tenzou's deep brown eyes opened when he felt Kakashi run his hand through his hair. He sighed as he sat up and moved in between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi thought this was a little bit of an odd move. Tenzou may have been looking for a better position though to sleep in. Tenzou yawned and put his elbow on his knee and hand on his chin, "How's the book?"

"Very good."

Tenzou didn't look very satisfied k about the older man's answer. He sighed and lay back against Kakashi's knee. Kakashi lifted his gaze from his book, "I don't remember being anyone's pillow."

Tenzou smiled, "well you didn't complain earlier."

Kakashi didn't continue to complain. He sighed, it was getting hotter, a bit too hot to be wearing his mask any longer. He lowered it down, knowing that Tenzou was a long time friend who wouldn't be too obnoxious about it. Not to mention the two of them were in a park and hardly anyone was out that day. Tenzou's eyes widened slightly in surprise, this was new. Kakashi never lowered his mask. He smiled and enjoyed the rare treatment he was getting from seeing it. Kakashi's mismatched eyes looked over to the younger man staring at him. He chuckled, "you're making me blush, Tenzou."

Tenzou blushed madly at that. Kakashi chuckled again and shed his headband as he felt a band of sweat from the heat go down his forhead. Tenzou had to admit that Kakashi looked sexy, Kakashi turned back to his book. Kakashi was thinking much the same thing with Tenzou who looked rather handsome himself. Tenzou looked up when a leaf flew past his head. He watched it move along. Kakashi caught sight of it too. Tenzou sighed, _screw it._ He sat up and leaned forward to kiss Kakashi who wasn't expecting this at all. Kakashi leaned back and attempted to push the younger man away in surprise, but Tenzou caught hold of his arms and pushed them away. Kakashi felt soft but firm lips on his, slowly caressing them but they were also a bit demanding, trying to get Kakashi to kiss back. Kakashi eventually complied and opened his mouth a little, and let Tenzou in. Tenzou smiled against Kakashi's lips. They finally parted for air.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser, Tenzou."

Tenzou blushed, "I save it for the best."

Kakashi smiled and leaned in for another go. This time they had their arms around each other and it was more demanding. When they parted again, both looked up to see the sun was finally setting. Kakashi leaned in to Tenzou's ear, "Come on, let's go home. I'll show you what real kissing is."

Tenzou blushed but smiled, and they helped each other up and headed for Kakashi's apartment.


End file.
